


hold me hard and mellow

by milkywei



Series: serva me servabo te [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywei/pseuds/milkywei
Summary: All Sicheng knows is how to make people want him yet he has never wanted anyone as much as Jung Jaehyun





	hold me hard and mellow

Jaehyun falls back on the bed first as Sicheng straddles his hips, their kisses growing more hungry and intense. Jaehyun slips his hands underneath Sicheng's loose shirt, exploring the expanse of bare skin on his fingertips. Sicheng lets out a small groan as Jaehyun's lips move to his neck, baring his teeth on his skin, and Sicheng hisses as he harshly grabs Jaehyun by his sides.

He cannot leave marks, Jaehyun knows that. That is Sicheng's rule for every one of his customers, including Jaehyun. He would be lying if he said that he was not upset by it.

Jaehyun has bunched Sicheng's shirt up to under his armpits so the courtesan lifts his arms for Jaehyun to take it off him completely. Sicheng throws his head back, letting Jaehyun kiss down his neck, over his adam's apple, and in between his collarbones. When he reaches Sicheng's nipples, he wastes no time in taking advantage of the latter's sensitive spot.

" _A-ah_ ," Sicheng squirms as Jaehyun rolls the nub on his tongue while his hand plays with the other.

The courtesan turns red when Jaehyun's other hand feels him getting hard from over his briefs. "Looks like someone's excited," Jaehyun teases to Sicheng's ear as he slowly rocks his hips against Sicheng's.

"Shut up," Sicheng cuts him off with his lips, kissing him again while undoing the buttons of his shirt. Jaehyun does quick work off his shirt while kissing Sicheng and he starts rocking his hips even harder. Sicheng nearly swears when Jaehyun does one particularly hard thrust, rocking the bed along with him.

Jaehyun laughs and does it again before he is stopped by Sicheng's hand. The courtesan pushes Jaehyun down on the bed, determined to be in control again. He moves down to the tent forming in Jaehyun's slacks, opening his mouth to trace its outline. Jaehyun lets out a ragged moan as he watches Sicheng do his thing and Sicheng is pleased by the response.

He unclasps Jaehyun's slacks and pulls down the zipper. Sicheng's fingers are nimble as they drag Jaehyun's slacks off his lower body, revealing his toned legs. He makes a show of licking his lips and palming Jaehyun through his briefs. "Did you think about me while you were in the office?" Sicheng asks, ghosting his lips over Jaehyun's cock.

The detective turns adorably red at the question and Sicheng giggles, ignoring the way his heart skips a beat. “You’re so cute,” Sicheng teases, sticking out his tongue to trace the outline of Jaehyun’s cock through his briefs. “Tell me what you were thinking about at the office,” he murmurs.

“I was just thinking about you and your beautiful body,” Jaehyun whispers, “How good your mouth is at sucking my cock.”

Sicheng moans as he pushes the fabric off, freeing Jaehyun’s cock from confinement. He starts mouthing at the tip, hollowing his lips, and Jaehyun groans, “Fuck, you’re such a tease.”

Sicheng chuckles lowly, sending vibrations to Jaehyun’s cock before engulfing his whole length into his mouth. The detective moans, his eyes trained on Sicheng sucking his dick. The courtesan dutifuly takes in the most he can before bobbing his head up and repeating the same thing. “You’re such a good boy, baby,” Jaehyun whispers through gritted teeth, knowing exactly the effect it has on Sicheng. The latter closes his eyes as he moans, feeling himself getting more turned on by Jaehyun’s praises.

“Your lips look so pretty wrapped around my cock,” Jaehyun continues, “I can’t wait to be inside you and hear your moans coming from your pretty lips.”

Sicheng is so so aroused that he cannot help but touch himself, tugging at his dick as he sucks Jaehyun off. He wants the detective in him so badly that he is starting to get impatient.

Sicheng pulls away with a lewd pop, saliva dribbling down his chin, and Jaehyun immediately leans up to capture his lips in a frenzied kiss. He pushes Sicheng down on the bed once again, spreading his legs to gain access to his pink hole. Sicheng feels Jaehyun insert a cold-slicked finger into his entrance, moaning into the detective’s mouth while they continue to kiss. He wills himself to not cant his hips towards Jaehyun’s finger but Sicheng is just so desperate for more. “More, please, Jae- _A-ah_ ,” Sicheng whines.

Jaehyun chuckles and adds in another finger, spreading the digits to scissor Sicheng’s hole. Sicheng pulls away from the kiss to let out a breathy moan. Jaehyun’s fingers probe deeper inside him until they press on a bundle of nerves which makes Sicheng cry out. Jaehyun kisses Sicheng’s neck while he abuses the courtesan’s postrate, adding another finger into the mix. Sicheng is already moving his hips towards his fingers at this rate, so fucking desperate and needy.

“Jaehyun, please, please, _please_ ,” he begs in a strained voice.

Jaehyun grins, kissing his cheek, “Alright, since you’ve been so good.” Sicheng blushes at the innocent gesture, momentarily distracted from Jaehyun’s fingers pulling out from his ass. The detective shifts them both so that Sicheng can lie his head more comfortably on a pillow.

“Even when you want to fuck me you’re still so good to me,” Sicheng comments, keeping his legs spread with Jaehyun in between them. The latter laughs as he rolls on a condom, “What can I say? I’m quite the romantic.”

Sicheng’s heart threatens to throb right out of his chest but he keeps his composure with a smile. Jaehyun positions his cock in front of Sicheng’s entrance, pushing in slowly to get past the tight ring of muscles. Sicheng bites on his lip, trying to keep from thrusting his hips. He watches as Jaehyun focuses on making sure that he is comfortable and feeling good and _god is he so in love_. With Jaehyun it has always been different; eventhough he has sex with different people everyday, sex with Jaehyun always feels like it is the first time.

Before he can stop himself, Sicheng is leaning in to press an innocent kiss on the detective’s lips, catching him by surprise. “You can move now,” Sicheng whispers onto his lips, wrapping his arms and legs around him.

Jaehyun nods as he watches the courtesan, his warm breath fanning on his face. The detective starts thrusting his hips, sending shocks of pleasure up Sicheng’s spine. The latter moans breathily, the proximity making his heart race even more. Jaehyun brushes the hair off Sicheng’s face, looking him in the eye. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs.

Sicheng smirks, despite the blush spreading across his face. “Don’t forget that I’m not just a pretty face.”

He pushes Jaehyun to lie on his back this time, straddling his hips on the mattress as he sits upright. Sicheng wants Jaehyun to feel good too, that is his job and he wants to show Jaehyun that he is fucking good at it. He begins to roll his hips while he leans back, making sure that Jaehyun can see his dick going in and out of him. The detective is passive as he watches but Sicheng knows that he has him in the palm of his hand when Jaehyun’s breath hitches as he starts to move. He feels fucking fantastic, knowing that he has a certain effect on Jaehyun. Sicheng moans as he bounces on Jaehyun’s cock, feeling the detective fill him up so fully. He probably looks like a needy mess, hair disheveled and skin slick with sweat, but Jaehyun is looking at him like he is the most beautiful person he has ever laid eyes on.

“I want to hold you,” Jaehyun murmurs, reaching out for Sicheng and pulling the other into his arms.

Jaehyun is tenderly cupping his cheek while his other hand rests on his waist. Sicheng feels the heat of his lips on his, feverishly kissing and whispering sweet nothings in between kisses. He feels Jaehyun pulling out from him but the emptyness does not last long as he flips Sicheng so that the latter is resting his back onto him. Jaehyun enters him once more in this new position, hooking his arm underneath his thigh and lifting it up to get a better angle. Sicheng moans, lewd and wanton, as Jaehyun kisses all over his neck and thrusts into him.

“Fuck me hard, please,” Sicheng whispers to the shell of Jaehyun’s ear, “Fuck me so hard that I won’t need to get fucked by anyone else.”

It seems to have turned on a switch in Jaehyun as the other starts to snap his hips faster and harder. Sicheng’s breath hitches when he feels Jaehyun’s fingers circling around his cock, tugging on his length as he thrusts into him at the same time. Jaehyun’s name is on Sicheng’s lips like a mantra, spurring the other even more. Sicheng is in a state of bliss and he cannot take it anymore as Jaehyun starts moving faster to reach his climax as well.

Finally he comes with a loud cry, shaking as ropes of come is released from his cock, dirtying his stomach. Jaehyun comes as well, his hips snapping up as he releases into the condom, the warmth making Sicheng shudder.  
They lay in silence for awhile, trying to catch their breath after an intense climax. Sicheng cranes his neck to see Jaehyun with his eyes closed, nosing into Sicheng’s shoulder. The courtesan chuckles, finding the detective absolutely endearing.

“Hey, you need to leave soon. My next client’s coming in three hours,” Sicheng whispers.

He immediately regrets saying it when he feels Jaehyun frowning against his skin. “Give me a moment,” Jaehyun murmurs, voice barely audible.

He slowly releases Sicheng from his arms and pulls out, leaving the courtesan feeling unbearably empty. Sicheng slowly sits up and pulls his legs to his chest as he watches Jaehyun dispose of the condom and pick up his clothes which are scattered around the room. The detective is once again in his working mode, all of the earlier emotions void from his face. Sicheng sighs and gets up from the bed, cleaning himself up and slipping into his silk robe as Jaehyun dresses. He eyes the handgun on the table and picks it up just as the detective is hiding his holster underneath his shirt.

“Don’t forget this,” Sicheng says, handing the gun to Jaehyun.

The detective looks at him as he takes the gun from his hands and Sicheng sees the Jaehyun from before in his eyes. _His Jaehyun_ , not the serious-detective Jaehyun.

“Come with me,” Jaehyun whispers, cupping his face so tenderly Sicheng can barely feel the softness of his fingertips. “I promise to protect you so you won’t have to live like this anymore.”

Sicheng bites his lip and shakes his head. “I can’t, Jae,” he replies, voice just as soft. “This is the only way I know how to live.”

He wishes to be wrong, that it is all a lie to not complicate things even further. But what he said is the truth and this is Sicheng’s reality.

Jaehyun leaves him with just a long kiss on his forehead and not another word and when the door closes behind him, Sicheng throws himself onto the bed and finally cries.

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from zayn malik’s pillowtalk
> 
> hello yes i am terribly sorry for not updating save me ; ; i am now in the process of filling in plotholes and yelling to myself things similar to _wtf were you thinking!!!_ but ok yes when i got all of it sorted out i’ll be uploading more regularly!!
> 
> uh catch me [here](https://twitter.com/nyelwinkeu) to see how my progress goes i guess??


End file.
